hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
The Table Sequence
The Table Sequence, also called The Return Intro, is the New Game+ intro sequence to Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. It features Richard talking to all the player characters about why they came back to the game if they know they're all going to die. The table supports a projection unit and an empty film reel case, as well as an empty ash tray by Richard. Each character responds differently to Richard and some like Beard and Richter recall Richard before being replaced by their corpse, accurately displaying how they are killed in the events of the story: * Richard is seated at the head of the table, facing the back of the projection unit and dressed in Jacket's clothes. He's seated in front of two wilted plants. * Masked Half ** Mark is seated, gripping the arm rest with his right arm and resting his left on the back of his chair. He is immediately next to Richard and diagonally across from Henchman. ** Alex is the only one in the room standing, and rests her hand on the back of Ash's chair. She is facing the money-littered gap between Henchman and The Son. ** Ash is seated between Mark and Tony and is holding an Uzi, resting it sideways on the table, pointing it at The Son. ** Tony is seated between Ash and Corey, resting his right arm on his leg and the left on its arm rest. He is facing the empty film case, and the stripper-clothes-filled gap between Evan and the Son. ** Corey is seated between Tony and Richter. She is reclining in her chair, with one foot resting on the table by the projection unit. ** Richter is seated between Corey and Martin Brown. He is scooted up to the table, but keeping his hands off it. He is facing both the projection unit and Jake. ** Martin Brown is seated away from the table and gripping both arm rests like an electric chair. He is separated a good distance from both Richter and Beard, and is facing Manny Pardo. By his chair on the floor is a shattered piece of glass, possibly a mirror. * (Mostly) Unmasked Half ** The Henchman is seated close to Richard, but not as close as Mark. He is scooted up to the table and resting his hands on it, and is separated from the Son by some money strewn on the floor. He is also blocking the Son's view of Richard. ** The Son is separated from the Henchman by money and Evan by an unhooked bra on the ground. He is scooted far back from the table, and is fully oriented toward Richard despite having an Uzi trained on him by Ash. The Henchman is blocking his line of sight toward Richard. ** Evan is backed away from the table, writing on a notepad. He is seated between the Son and Jake. He's directly across from both Tony and Corey and the empty projector reel case. ** Jake is seated on the wrong half of the table and is separating Evan and Manny Pardo. He's directly across from Richter and is by the projection unit. ** Manny Pardo is gripping the table, separated some distance from both Jake and Beard, and is facing Martin Brown. * Beard is seated at the end of the table across from Richard, the projector unit pointed directly at his face. He is seated in front of several storage boxes. Dialogue Richard: "You all came back, huh? Why? You all know how this ends, don't you?" Jake: "What the hell are you blabbing about? Who are you people? Why am I here?" Richard: "... You're not really here, are you?" then appears to have been shot in the head. Martin Brown: "... Is this another dream?" Richard: "It's all a dream, isn't it? Enjoy it while you can. Soon, you will all have to wake up." then appears to have been shot repeatedly. Tony: "I think I've heard enough. ... Hey guys, let's get out of here." Richard: "There's only one way out of this, unfortunately." then appears to have his head clubbed in, Tony shot by Pardo, Corey, Ash & Alex all shot by The Son. The Son: "Why have you taken us here? Richard: "To tell you that it's all pointless. ... You're all heading the wrong way. At best, you'll end up in the cemetery." The Son: "So what? I'm not afraid of dying" Henchman then appears to have had his head smashed in. Richard: "You don't care what happens to your friends either, do you? Keep on following in your father's footsteps, I've told you where they lead." Son then appears to have many bones broken from falling. Richter: "... Look, I'm sorry for..." Richard: "I appreciate it, but... I'm not really who you think I am. Remorse is not going to get you anywhere, I'm afraid. then turns into a skeleton from the atomic blast. Manny Pardo: "You think you know everything, huh?" Richard: "You, I don't get. Why is it you do the things you do?" Manny Pardo: "You're just gonna sit there and judge us, are you?" Richard: "Is that what you think? You don't know who I am, do you? Fine, have it your way." then turns into a skeleton from the atomic blast. Evan Wright: "Just who are you then?" Richard: "I'm the opposite of why you are writing your book. I'm something you will never understand." then turns into a skeleton from the atomic blast. Beard: "..." Richard: "Looks like it's just you and me left now. ..." Beard: "We've met before, haven't we?" Richard: "Yes, we have. I'm glad you remember. I know you didn't ask for any of this... I wish we could have met again under different circumstances. ... Beard: "Me too." then turns into a skeleton from the atomic blast, leaving Richard the last one in the room. Richard: ... [Richard then starts a projector tape, the light shining over Beard's corpse, starting the events of Hotline Miami 2 again.] Trivia * The Henchman has an unused talking sprite for this sequence, indicating he at one point had dialogue here. * Corey's leg resting is a mirror and recolor of both Jacket's sunbathing sprite in Stronghold and Richter's couch sitting sprite in Apocalypse. * Mark is the closest player character to Richard. * Corey's corpse is more consistent with the gore explosion into guts and clothes from Apocalypse than her corpse in Death Wish, her entrails bursting out through her jacket rather her having a single gunshot wound. The Swans' corpses, however, seem to have been shot instead of hacked in. * The Son, Pardo, and Beard are the only people in the room that say more than one thing to Richard. * The Son and Tony "speak for" the characters from the factions they're a part of. * Alex, Ash, Mark, and Martin Brown all lose their masks when killed. Corey, Tony, Jake, and Richter continue wearing them. * Alex is the only one in the room standing, and Corey is the only one in the room laying down. * Martin Brown's corpse is in a different position than his one in Final Cut, still being "seated" in the tipped over chair. He's the only seated character that falls over this way. * There's a glitch where the Henchman survives the sequence if RMB is held to skip the dialogue. * Henchman dies in a different position than his actual corpse, being face down on the table. * Jake's corpse still wears his cobra mask, as does it in Hot & Heavy when Jacket finds it. However, the outro to Withdrawal features him maskless. The successful outro to Withdrawal features Jake talking to a van-driving Manager with an unmasked facial sprite while in-game he's wearing his mask. * Richter seems to be apologizing for killing Girlfriend, but it's possible he's apologizing for his involvement in 50 Blessings or his behavior in general. * H.M. Hammarin, Jacket, and Biker are the only player characters in the series absent from this sequence. These are also the only player characters without official Hotline Miami 2 levels. Category:Style